


In which Connor doesn't like storms

by AppleJuiceisboss



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceisboss/pseuds/AppleJuiceisboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude wakes up in the middle of the night to find Connor awake and anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Connor doesn't like storms

A loud crack of thunder was what startled the brunet into waking from slumber, along with a slight bounce on the side of the bed. Almost like someone was.. flinching? Jude blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat up, looking over at where his boyfriend was supposed to be sleeping, but he was sitting with his back against the wall, eyes glued to his phone. 

Jude moved to sit up next to him, rubbing at his hair. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, voice thick with the remainder of sleep. Connor looked over, trying to play it off like he was, though it was written all over his face that he was heavily distressed. 

"Yeah, the storm woke me up." he muttered. Jude didn't doubt that the storm did indeed wake the other up, although he suspected that Connor was lying about being okay. Another crack of thunder brought a soft raise and incline in the bed beside him as Connor jumped a little bit.

Oh. Jude looked over, moving to take Connor's hand into his own. "Don't like storms?" Connor only nodded, moving a little closer to his boyfriend. Jude half smiled at him and moved to put his head on his shoulder, kissing the blond's cheek. Connor lowered his phone and leaned his head on Jude's, squeezing his hand. "Sorry if I woke you up."

Jude shook his head, "The thunder did. it's really loud tonight." they'd suddenly gotten a miraculous bout of thunderstorms all across California.

Connor moved to sit up, wrapping an arm around Jude to pull him close, leaving little space between them. Jude scooted to make it more comfortable, settling to sit between Connor's legs, facing him. The taller boy took his hands again, feeling himself calm down in Jude's presence. In the dark, a flash lit up both their faces, Connor swallowed, and Jude squeezed his hand again. "I'm here." he mumbled to his boyfriend, 

The older boy nodded and leaned in to press his lips against Jude's, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jude took to it easily, they'd been dating a while, this was certainly a normality. He sunk into the kiss, moving his legs to cross Connor's so the kiss was less awkward and he wasn't bending weirdly. 

There was a mutual shudder between the two as Connor made the move to deepen their kiss, hand pressed against the small of the other's back.The one farthest from the wall scooted as close as he could, fingers stroking at the tiny hairs that lie on the back of Connor's neck. 

A sharp sounding of thunder Caused the blond boy to flinch a bit, put Jude coaxed him back into their kiss, stroking at his hair. He nipped at his lip, eliciting a hitch in the breath of the taller boy. He was keeping him distracted and calm, and he grinned at that. Yeah, this would be good. For once, they were alone. In three years, they hardly got alone time. There was always a sibling or a friend around, or something and another. Jude was grateful for them in that moment, their kiss growing deeper and more heated. 

His hands found the bottom seam of Jude's shirt and he slid his hand under it, pressing against the pale skin there. Said boy shuddered, lightly scratching his nails against the skin of Connor's neck. The blond pulled away to pull off his boyfriend's shirt, maneuvering them to a laying down position, with him hovering above. He moved to lean down, nipping at the prominent collarbone. Jude made a quiet noise at that, and he chuckled a bit, finding his lips in the dark. Jude's own hands wandered down his bare torso, finding the drawstring of his sweatpants. He pulled it loose, and snaked his hand into his sweatshirt, palming at the boy above him. 

Connor let out a low groan at the attention to his groin, and he panted softly, tongue flicking out to lick at his bottom lip. Jude loved this, feeling Connor close, both of their hearts racing as they made attempts to get as close to one another as possible. The brunet let out a hitched breath as Connor slipped his hand into his boxers, squeezing him with a large, warm hand. Jude's toes curled at the one touch, and he moved to sit up and press his lips against Connor's again. 

Connor suddenly puled away, sitting back to get his own pants off, and then moved to get Jude's as well. His eyes darted to the door to make sure it was closed, and he moved to hover over Jude again, kissing all over his neck, his shoulders, biting down the crook of his neck softly. This made the scrawnier boy moan softly, and he went to touch the other again, fingers wrapping around the shaft of his almost fully hard dick. 

Jude made the initiative first to retrieve the little vial of lube he kept in his bedside drawer and pour it into his hands; moving close to Connor as he took both of them into his hands, and he caught his lips in a deep kiss as he began to stroke and pump them together. He swallowed the other teen's moans, Connor mumbled his name against his lips as they slid together, the friction getting to the two. "Not gonna last." Connor huffed. Admittedly, they were both relatively new to the intimate part of their relationship, so it wasn't a surprise when Jude came first, burying his head in Connor's neck as he rode out his orgasm. The blond followed, mumbling Jude's name once again. They were both hazy, barely noticing the next rumble of thunder. 

The two of them caught the other's eye for a moment as a flash of lightning lit up the room for a split second, and instead of being anxious about the storm, all Connor saw was Jude underneath him, eyes half lidded and panting quietly, and he decided maybe storms weren't so bad.


End file.
